


Кофемолка по «неплохой цене»

by Kustarnik



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kustarnik/pseuds/Kustarnik
Summary: Говорит он тихо, размеренно, словно пытается втюхать старой бабульке кофемолку по «неплохой цене», но Хината не бабулька, так что не прокатит.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 2





	Кофемолка по «неплохой цене»

Кагеяма приближается стремительно, твёрдо и уверенно делая шаги к стоящим возле автомата с закусками омегам. В глазах горит решительность, руки сжаты в кулаки, а зубы сомкнуты до такой степени, что челюсть сводит. Ямагучи нервно сглатывает, смотря на него, а Хината, только завидев, отворачивается, кося глаза в пол и сжимая упаковку с сэндвичем.

Кагеяма останавливается прямо за спиной у Шоё, сверлить его затылок взглядом, а потом произносит:

— Нам нужно поговорить. 

Ямагучи мгновенно испаряется, оставляя друга на произвол судьбы, а Хината мысленно молиться всем богам.

— Нам не о чем разговаривать, — отвечает он, а внутри всё мечется в панике. Хочется сбежать.

Кагеяма наклоняется, опаляя горячим загнанным дыханием нежное ухо.

— Нам нужно поговорить, — повторяет он.

Хината нервно сглатывает и резко разворачивается, смотря ему в глаза.

— Ты глухой или тупой? — раздражённо спрашивает он.

Недавно они поссорились из-за какой-то мелочи, умудрились расстаться, Хината ушёл из дома и остался на пару тройку дней у Ямагучи, а сегодня этот «ушлепок» говорит, что им нужно поговорить. Вот же вздор!

— Ни тот и ни другой, — отвечает Тобио. — Вернись обратно, пожалуйста. Без тебя так тоскливо. Всего один день твоего отсутствия, а я уже чувствую себя как последний человек, без смысла жизни.

Говорит он тихо, размеренно, словно пытается втюхать старой бабульке кофемолку по «неплохой цене».

Хината хмурится. Он не бабулька, так что не прокатит. И совершенно пофиг, что Кагеяма лучший в отделе продаж.

— Вот и все, катись в закат вместе со своими шторами, — грубит Шоё и собирается уходить.

— Хината, — Тобио хватает его за руку, останавливая. — Я же извиниться хочу, черт тебя дери! 

Шоё смотрит на него. Извинится он хочет, а в тот день вернуться и не говорить того, что сказал не хочет?

— Мне срать, отвали! — Хината выдергивает руку, показывает ему язык и быстро уходит, оставляя этого «олуха» одного.

Кагеяма дожидается Шоё на парковке, а потом, когда он и Ямагучи выходят из лифта, тянет его за рукав и сгребает в охапку.

— Я забираю его домой, — бросает он Тадаши и утаскивает «свое солнце» в машину.

Хината мог бы сопротивляться, брыкаться, но ему, кажется, и так неплохо.

До дома едут в полной тишине, лишь шум дождя об лобовое стекло, работающие дворники и колеса об мокрый асфальт.

Из машины Шоё выходит сам, неприятно хлопает дверью и как ни в чем не бывало не спеша идёт к дверям многоквартирного здания. Кагеяма спешит за ним.

В лифте они снова молчат, но под конец, когда до нужного этажа ехать примерно пару секунд, Тобио наклоняется к Хинате и, чуть растягивая губы в лёгкой улыбке, нежно целует его.

Череда чувственных поцелуев сменяется страстными, более горячими. Оба не помнят как выходят из лифта, добирается до двери и заходят в квартиру. Одежда летит на пол, в хаотичном порядке оставаясь лежать там до самого утра. По пути до спальни они раздеваются почти полностью, а потом заваливаются на кровать. Кагеяма чуть ли не вдавливает Хинату в матрас, расцеловывая щеки и неразборчиво что-то шепча. 

Эмоции смешиваются внутри. Становится тяжело дышать, и Шоё кажется, что в комнате слишком жарко. Движения Тобио такие умелые и приятные, не отдаться им тяжело. 

Стон срывается с губ, но затихает в очередном поцелуе. В глазах темнеет, а потом тело содрогается в оргазме.

— Прости меня за то, что я тогда сказал, — Тобио целует Хинату в висок и, перевалившись на спину, прижимает его к себе. 

— Вот же кофемолка по «неплохой цене». — бурчит Шоё, перекидывая руку и ногу через крепкое тело Тобио. — Ты прощен.

Кагеяма тихо хмыкает и целует Хинату в макушку.

— Кстати, что ещё за кофемолка по «неплохой цене»?


End file.
